


Turn It -O-F-F-/ On

by Tutti_writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Forbidden Love, I don't know how these tags work, I don't regret this at all, M/M, Mormon, Mormon kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suit Kink, Switching, There's like a set up but it's not really a plot, Victor is thristy as well, don't squint too hard at the religous accuracy, don't take it that seriously, i think, inspired by The Book of Mormon musical, jump in the handbasket we are all going to hell, mormon!Victor, mormon!Yuuri, roleplaying, so campy, sort of homophobia but not really, the writer has lost control, thirsty Yuuri Katsuki, you will see at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes/pseuds/Tutti_writes
Summary: Wholesome Mormon Elder Yuuri Katsuki is just on his way to a normal missions trip to-Russia.Out in the frigid St. Petersburg, he should be able to keep his lust turned off.What could possibly happen to turn his forbidden thoughts on?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 23
Kudos: 76





	Turn It -O-F-F-/ On

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a shameless oneshot with a Mormon kink attached. I'm trying my hand at being...explicit...so we'll see!  
> Thanks to all my lovely YoI+18 discord people for egging me on. This is for you!  
> Enjoy!

Turn It ~~OFF~~ On

Katsuki Yuuri is going to hell. Perhaps he could barter a stint in purgatory, but purgatory for sure. Wasn’t it purgatory? He definitely isn’t getting to paradise, or whatever. He really should have paid more attention to the finer details of the Church of Latter-Day Saints.

The shine of his black dress shoes still gleamed with the thoroughness of his mother’s buffering when she found out his missions’ trip was in Russia. Russia? Apparently, even the white tundra of Russia needed to hear the good word of the book of Mormon. Everything seemed fine for service with one hitch.

That one hitch being the almighty himself, or maybe the devil Yuuri isn't really sure yet, embodied in a silver haired man with a body worth of it's own sculpture. Yuuri can't help but imagine the man pinning him against the wall and taking Yuuri until he screams the lord's name in vein over and over again.

Yet, now he’s here and walking up to what should be an unsuspecting person’s house. His fingers run along the lapel of his standard-issue white short-sleeved button up, pulling at the black-tie as he steps toward the door. He hadn’t thought a tie could itch so much as it did today, bits of sweat dripping into the fabric stiff and tightening around his neck. Or, at least Yuuri thinks it is. Maybe his tie turned into a viper to kill him for all these thoughts, finally.

With no moment of seizure from the coil around his neck, Yuuri lets out one more sigh. Why doesn’t this door have a doorbell like he was taught? Not going to let a little thing like a doorbell prevent him from doing the Lord’s work, he creases his brow together with resolve, balling his hand into a fist and pulling it to tap the door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

A twist of a knob and creak of the door and… “Hello!” a man greets -- or more beams, to be precise. His silver fringe sways in front of his eye, while the other eye dazzles a blue that reminded Yuuri of summer mornings on the beach of Hasetsu; calming but glimmering with life. He’d drown in them -- if this man would let him.

No, he was so very, very much going to hell -- or at the very least hell-adjacent.

“Hello?” the man asks again, dipping his head so his hair caresses his angular jaw and -- this is really unfair that Yuuri got stuck in Russia with -- 

Black spikes sway as Yuuri shakes his head from his thoughts, bringing his finger to push his glasses back up his nose before speaking, “Oh- He-Hello…M-my name is Elder Katsuki… and I am h-here to tell you about the book of J-Jesus…” he stammers, gravel gritting into his shoe as he twists his foot back and forth.

Yuuri picks his eyes back from the ground and onto the person in front of him, watching perhaps a little too long at how his bicep flexes as he crosses his arms, leaning against the door frame. “Well…” the man says.

“Y-yes…?” Yuuri stiffens as he asks, shoulders high in attentive posture.

The man holds his index to his lips. Oh, how Yuuri wishes he could be that fing -- he really can’t stop himself. Yuri’s thoughts leave their residue in the form of a flush growing on his cheeks and guilt -- as well as other feelings pooling in his gut. “This time was your best yet, Elder Katsuki!” the man exclaims, popping his finger into the air with exclamation before a dark gaze settles over him. “But can I give you some advice?” he asks, reaching to grip firmly onto Yuuri’s elbows.

“S-sure…Elder… Nikiforov…” Yuuri agrees, which starts the onslaught of a barrage of rapid-fire criticisms Yuuri can’t hope to retain, especially not while Elder Nikiforov’s hand is shooting fire inside his veins from the touch alone. He has a few places he wishes that hand could be on…but…

“….and that will be easy, won’t it, Yuuri?” Elder Nikiforov asks, bringing Yuuri from his long stem of indecent thoughts.

“Of course.” Yuuri agrees naively. He’s pretty sure he’d agree to anything as long as Elder Nikiforov’s hand stayed on him.

The hand leaves his arm and Yuuri almost pouts in the absence before he sees it waving him in. “Come on in, Yuuri.” Elder Nikiforov says.

Yuuri nods, “T-thank you, Elder Nikiforov.”

A smile warm and inviting comes over Elder Nikiforov as he says, “Please, call me Victor.”

If there was any shred of doubt before, he has now officially signed all his documentation for hell and stamped it…

“V-Victor. Okay.” Yuuri says in agreement, following him in the house and gaining the view of the tight-fitting pants hugging against part of Victor’s legs up to his ass -- well, if he’s already going to hell he might as well think it right. The man’s ass is a firm testament and Yuuri would write all manner of lascivious commandments on it with his tongue if he’d get offered the chance.

“Would you like something to drink, Yuuri?” he asks as he disappeared through the opening of the living room into the hall. “Caffeine free, of course.” Victor says, poking his head back in, giving a wink.

“Oh-uh, sure. Water is fine.”

No, Elder Nikiforov is the leader of the missionaries in St. Petersburg, his superior for all intents and purposes. And there is no way of knowing whether or not Elder Nikiforov -- Victor, would even be interested in him, anyways. The fact that he is basically gift wrapped by God himself as the perfect male specimen meant nothing outside the swell in his cock starting to tighten beneath the zipper. He just needed to do what the other elders informed him when he had anything unsavory in his thoughts.

_Turn it Off._

The black wisps of his hair strike his eye as he shakes his head once more to try to bring himself to the present. Victor reappears in the room, the glass in his hand fogging with frost from the ice. The black necktie falls as he leans forward, offering the cup to Yuuri with a wide smile. Yuuri reaches up, fingers brushing over the cool tips of Victor’s.

“Here, for your thirst.” Victor says, voice low and dragging out the word as he met Yuuri’s open mouthed stare. If Yuuri didn’t think any better, he would say Victor lingers a little too long, and his tongue flitting out of his mouth for a moment meant something it shouldn’t -- it couldn’t -- from a fine upstanding member of the Church of Latter-Day Saints.

“Uhm…so, what drew you to…the church?” Yuuri asks, tipping the glass to his lips as he watches Victor’s eyes travel with the water pouring from the glass until his Adam’s apple bobs with the gulp. Truth be told, Yuuri is parched, but water doesn’t quench it.

Victor shakes his head, the hint of a smirk settling in the corner of his mouth as he exclaims, “The gold plates, of course! I heard God gave Joseph Smith gold plates to write on, and I just had to join! It’s amazing!” Victor steps closer until Yuuri can feel the press of a knee moving into the space between his feet where he stand, “Don’t you think gold fits me, Yuuri?”

“Of-Of course!” Yuuri stutters, hoping his brown colored eyes hadn’t completely blown red in lust.

“Good. You’re very devout, I can see. Why do you think you have trouble at the door?” Victor asks, the heat of his breath ghosting over Yuuri’s ear with each syllable.

His head dips low as Yuuri brings his hand up to poke his index fingers together, shuffling as he tries to answer, “Ummm…. That’s because I’m not confident…”

Without hesitation, Victor brings his hand to cup beneath Yuuri’s chin, pulling his face until it’s tipped up to Victor’s. His thumb runs along the edge of Yuuri’s bottom lip, trailing back and forth as Yuuri feels his bones all leave his body -- well, except for one. “Right, we should change that, don’t you think?” Victor asks, his light lashes hung low over his eyes, but Yuuri can still see it: the desire manifested in sapphire beneath Victor’s lids. “Your mouth is like fine wine — flowing smoothly for my love, gliding past my lips and teeth! I belong to my love, and His desire is for me.” His baritone voice is low vibrating in his chest as he speaks, making Yuuri tingle as his knees begin to tremble.

“V-Victor…what do you mean?” Yuuri asks, though the answers imprinted in the fingerprint still swiping a crossed his lip. A rose-colored flush rises from the heat within to his cheeks, and he gulps at the words.

“It’s from Song of Songs -- it’s not in the book of Mormon but…” he licks his lips, “They said turn it off… but I think we can switch...it on…” Victor says dipping low and sweeping to catch Yuuri’s lips against his own. It’s magnetic, the forces of their lips pulled together, even in the gentle force Victor uses to press into the kiss. A squeak of surprise escapes, and Victor pulls just far enough away to break into a smile. “I’m s-“ he begins, but Yuuri’s too far gone to hear apologies for the most rapturous sensation he’s ever felt in his life. Yuuri rushes back in, stealing a kiss with the fervor of a thief in a forgotten home, open and wanting and taking everything for its worth.

Lips press to lips as hands roam to touch over every clothed muscle, scouting the area with presses as Yuuri explores Victor’s chest, earning an exasperated sigh as he reaches the edge of his belt buckle. Victor’s hands are large and surround Yuuri’s head, fingers threading through his thick hair as Victor deepens the kiss, edging the opening of Yuuri’s barely parted mouth with his tongue. Yuuri allows, tasting mint as their mouths knit together unspoken words of want.

Victor breaks for a moment, biceps tugging against his shirt as he holds Yuuri’s head in his hand, “Look, it’s okay if you don’t want -- we don’t have to go further…”

The thought of stopping in this moment when the outline of Victor’s hard cock is pressed against his hip is frankly annoying. He has Victor’s attention, and Yuuri’s not going to beg for forgiveness in this moment. Yuuri’s fingers clutch to Victor’s black tie, silver hair swishing as he tugs Victor close until his ear is next to his parted lips, “It’s already begun, Victor."

“You’re right. Bedroom?” he asks, the tip of his nose matching Yuuri’s cheeks as he slips his fingers to interlace with Yuuri’s. The ache within becoming unbearable within the confines of his pants, Yuuri gives an overzealous nod.

Reaching the bedroom by the gentle pull of Victor’s hand, Yuuri only has time to notice the four-poster bed draped with a sheer white curtain before Victor’s mouth is back on his. Hands skate down his back, dipping down and over to grab two handfuls of Yuuri’s ass, Victor’s hands still not large enough to hold it all at once. Yuuri groans into the moment, hips rolling over Victors thighs as they begin to walk over to the bed.

Seeking any exposed area, Victor’s lips move to underneath Yuuri’s jaw as his fingers work to release the tie from its noose. “You’re so beautiful, Yuuri.” Victor says, his hands making quick work of the buttons of his shirt. Lips keep attention at Yuuri’s neck, biting the words there and Yuuri’s cock twitches at the praise, his legs beginning to give underneath him from the sensation.

He can still feel the thick shaft of Victor’s hard dick praying to be released as hands dig out the rest of his shirt from his pants, Victor flinging it to the side along with the tie. Within a few moments Victor’s shirt and tie join his as well on the floor, and they find skin, smooth and dampening from the beads of sweat beginning to form.

Victor hand wraps around Yuuri’s waist as he lays Yuuri down on the mattress before pinching the rim of his glasses to pull them off, setting them aside. He waits a moment before climbing on top, gazing over every dip of toned muscle on Yuuri’s chest like a sculptor looking at a masterpiece. “Wow!” Victor exclaims, and Yuuri’s heart beats rapidly in his chest while most of the blood rushes to beneath his pants. “You’re perfect.” Victor states as Yuuri opens his legs wider at the words to allow Victor to slot comfortable between them.

The words lend to a bit of embarrassment at his exposure, and Yuuri tilts his head for a moment of shame. “Uh — V-Victor… I don’t think this is what they meant by missionary…” he begins to say, eyes cast to the side.

“It’s not, but you want this, too, right?” Victor’s voice is soft but raw as he bends to kiss Yuuri’s cheek with the question. Yuuri hitches a breath, nodding a yes as he gasps at the nip on his neck, slightly hard but not enough to mark, more testing.

Nips and sucks move down Yuuri’s clavicle, over his chest as Victor’s tongue maps the road of wickedness, rolling over and over until he reaches Yuuri’s nipple. He swirls his tongue over it and Yuuri keens, back arching at the sensation of taste buds dragging coarsely over his nipple. Yuuri’s hands quiver as the run-down Victor’s back, fingerprints dragging over every bone of his spine as Victor dips again to suck at his other nipple, lapping and smacking as it hardens to the touch.

“Nghh…” Yuuri lets out a moan, mewling through grit teeth as Victor keeps up his pleasure on his erect nipple, one hand pinching as his mouth takes the other. There was no way in his mind this could feel as good as it does, pleasure rippling up his spine and down to his toes.

Victor releases him, the sudden leave of pleasure cooling at the wetness behind. Yuuri almost feels empty from the lack of attention until Victor comes up to press a few more kisses to his lips, giving Yuuri a moment to run his fingers through the silky silver strands. Victor smiles a sly grin into the last kiss, a mischievous glint in his eye as he scoots down, trailing his tongue once more down Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri’s breath grows unrhythmic as Victor nips low on his torso, dipping his tongue into Yuuri’s belly button and dragging it until it reaches his belt buckle.

Hands drag up Yuuri’s thigh as Victor runs his tongue over the outline of his cock through his dress pants, humming excitedly at the gasp he receives. Yuuri shudders, leg twitching as all the blood rushes from his head, leaving him light and breathless. Deft fingers work at the buckle, popping the button beneath. Yuuri lifts his hips as he feels Victor’s fingers skate beneath his elastic band of his boxers, tugging both his underwear and pants off in one fluid movement.

His cock flops onto his stomach at the freedom, jolting with a twitch against him. Yuuri’s cheeks heat with the exposure but die down in the hunger in Victor’s face as he licks his lips, staring at his cock like it was a morsel. Resting his shoulder on either side of Yuuri’s thigh, his hand grabs Yuuri’s already leaking cock. His mouth sinks over the head, pink and throbbing at the attention. Yuuri could come like this, hell, Yuuri could have come at least three times by now but he doesn’t want this to stop. He peaks down as Victor smacks his lips, his brown eyes meeting blue, “If this is sin, Yuuri, then hell tastes divine.” Victor says, his head tilting back down to lick Yuuri from tip to stem before taking him wholly into Victor’s mouth, going down to the hilt.

That’s it -- Yuuri is gone. His hands sought the sheets, gripping for anything against the overwhelming and unrelenting sensation of Victor sucking his cock, his fringe tickling Yuuri’s protruding hip bones. God is he glad he stayed in shape even with his mother’s farewell katsudon. Victor’s tongue on his body was a scripture printing in taste buds licking up and down, bobbing to hold for a moment and come back off. Fluid. Long sweeping movements; Victor sucked dick like Yuuri’s cock was the word of God itself and he needed it for his very survival.

Victor’s tongue travels further down, Yuuri’s body jerking; a wet heat engulfs his balls as Victor takes them into his mouth. He lapses for a moment, teasing Yuuri’s cock with a few pumps of his hand as his other gripped the underside of Yuuri’s thigh, spreading him wide. The cool air leaves prickles of wetness frigid as they dry while Victor turns his tongue’s attention further down. Tips of taste buds drag from down as Victor releases his tease on Yuuri’s balls, as his hands go underneath Yuuri’s waist to lift his hips.

“Mmmm.” Victor hums as his tongue circles the entrance. Yuuri jolts, electricity coursing through every end, setting his nerves alight.

There are no words. He tries to curse in Japanese, but it falls flat. He can die and be set on fire for eternity a thousand times just to feel this once. It is all encompassing, his body buried in the sensation of Victor’s tongue, wet and warm and lapping at the end of him. Everything is awash with Victor, and all he could mutter was... “Ah…f-fu…”

“Say it, Yuuri. Let me hear your sin.” Victor coaxes, and Yuuri keens into it once more.

“Fuck!” he shouts, though it’s high-pitched and shaking between a subtle whine as Victor continues swiping his hole with his tongue. “Fuck me, Victor!” he pleads, feeling a chuckle of hot breath tingling up his spine before Victor returns to fuck his tongue into Yuuri’s hole.

“Mmm…not yet, Yuuri. But it’s amazing to hear you curse like that. So, forbidden.” Victor teases, readjusting. He reaches into the drawer on the side table Yuuri didn’t even remember seeing -- he had been a bit preoccupied -- and taking a clear bottle from it before shutting the drawer and going back to his task. Yuuri takes a moment to glance down, seeing Victor’s pants with a dark splotch of pre-come seeping through. It’s almost too much as Victor’s tongue goes back to work, the sight and feeling all at once, and Yuuri tilts his head into the pillows, back arching as ever muscle flexes at the sensation.

“Victor…please…” Yuuri begs, his head twisting to where his black hair is splayed over the pillow.

A click of a bottle sounds over his faint gasp and Victor tilts the bottle over, lube drizzling out over his lanky fingers. Yuuri’s eyes widen at the sight, tongue tutting at the top of his mouth to keep him from salivating. Victor’s chest is flushed, every contour of his chest exposed as he sits on his knees, running the lube over his fingers to warm the slick up. “You are a vision of wanting, my Yuuri.” Victor muses, his finger beckoning at the opening. Yuuri shivers, feeling the press of an index right where he wants it.

A breath hitches from Yuuri’s lips as Victor slips the digit in, gentle and prodding with intent. Yuuri cries praise of the feeling as his presses reach a little deeper, searching for the small knob of pleasure within. A few moments and Yuuri’s eyes shoot up to the ceiling as pleasure jolts through his entire being, causing him to shudder in elation.

“Ahh, there it is. Does it feel good?” Victor asks, beginning to nudge at the same spot over and over under all the sensation numbs to a dry hum circulating over Yuuri’s entire body.

“S-so…g-good…need more…” Yuri insists, his hand twitching every time Victor hits that spot, his groin building with warmth past the edges of pleasure Yuuri has ever known. The lube is cool as Victor drips it over his finger, adding a second one to join the obliteration of Yuuri’s pure soul. It’s worth it to feel his body envelope Victor’s fingers in his tight heat as Victor curls his fingers up towards Yuuri’s stomach hitting the spot at such a perfect angle Yuuri’s mouth hangs open, mewling in ecstasy.

His fingers are relentless, thrusting in and out until Yuuri loses any will to think of anything other than the feeling orbiting around his entire system. Within minutes, nothing matters as Victor’s mouth joins over his cock while his fingers continue their pursuit. The wetness over his forgotten arousal is a welcome addition, and Yuuri feels himself expand once more into Victor’s mouth. 

It’s too much, but not enough. He needs more, the fingers aren’t enough to fill the ache inside him. “Nghhh…. V-Victor…now….” He moans between bated breath, his chest heaving in and out. Victor hums over his twitching hard cock one more time before lifting off, removing his fingers from Yuuri at the same time.

Victor sits up, moving to unbuckle his pants as Yuuri sits up, slipping a finger into a belt loop on either side to thrust Victor forward until his thighs rest over Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri’s eyes are commanding, telling Victor not to look away as his hands wrap around to squeeze at Victor’s ass while Yuuri’s teeth skate along the waist of his pants. Yuuri’s teeth nip at the zipper, the metallic taste welcome at the prospect of what’s to come. He drags the zipper down with his teeth, relishing in the wide-eyed gape of Victor looking down from above. Fingers undo the buckle above him, and he grips the side to yank the pants while Victor lifts up to help Yuuri pull them off completely. Victor’s thick erect cock pops out for Yuuri’s pleasure.

Though the Church of Latter-Day Saints didn’t have the shrines to worship like in Japan, Yuuri would build a shrine just for Victor, and worship his entire body every day. Victor was a god in his own right, after all. Maybe just his god, Yuuri would be fine with that. he thinks as his tongue swipes over the head of Victor’s swollen dick, the salt of skin and pre-come filling his mouth as he hears Victor gasp. Yuuri hollows his cheeks, his lips stretching to invite the whole of Victor’s cock in as his hands grasp the base, pumping in rhythm with his mouth bobbing up and down, over and over, drinking his flesh like the nectar he’s been dry of his whole time on Earth. Fingers grip into his hair as Yuuri continues to work, Victor’s whines and gasps low and begging for more as Yuuri brings him to the edge.

As he dips as far to the base as he can go, Yuuri feels the roll of Victor’s hips thrusting his cock further into his throat. It is a meal he was prepared to sit at and eat forever. “God, Yuuri…fuck...” Victor swears in English, the first time Yuuri actually heard Victor swear and he hummed with pleasure at the thought of making him do so. Victor’s fingers clench his head still as he heaved heavily, “Yuuri, I’m not going to -- “

Yuuri knows the words asking him to stop before Victor sputters into an orgasm his wasn’t prepared for yet. He releases his mouth, spit and precome dragging in a clear thread from the tip of Victor’s cock to his lip as he backs away, smiling teasingly. He feel lips against his own as Victor leans forward to kiss Yuuri’s lips with praise.

A knowing smile of anticipation draw up around Victor’s heart shaped mouth as he backs away, his fingers running in the sheets to find the forgotten bottle of lube. The clear liquid trickles over Victor’s dick as he runs his hand up and down, slicking himself. Lining himself up, Victor slings Yuuri’s legs over either shoulder, bending to kiss the sweat off of Yuuri’s brow. He shudders. It’s amazing. Victor’s erection prods the opening and Yuuri can’t help but wiggle his hips against it, seeking to be filled.

“You feel so amazing!” Victor praises as he sinks into Yuuri, slow and steady, giving Yuuri time to adjust. But Yuuri needs this. He wants to be pounded into a bliss he never felt before. Each inch forward is both pleasure and torment as Victor pivots in and out, his head dragging along Yuuri’s prostate with each steady, shallow roll until Victor was flesh against his thighs.

“Faster, Victor…please…” he begs as Victor continues a practiced pace, his mouth drawn into a heart shaped smile from above.

Victor heaves a huge sigh, his arms shudder as he bends to trap Yuuri in another deep kiss. “How can I resist you? You’re much too sweet a temptation.” Victor says, pulling out just enough to snap his hips hard into Yuuri, causing him to mewl as his body send jolts throughout his entirety. Each time Victor fucks into Yuuri’s tight hole, he goes deep, filling Yuuri up entirely. All the slight burning of stretched skin is minor compared to the bliss of Victor’s cock pressing right against his prostate, shooting electricity pulsing through his veins.

“Ngh.” If this is sin, it is worth the earthly hell for this divine sensation. Mari is definitely going to have to do a lot of reparation for his soul to make it to paradise, he’d have to thank her later. Each thrust and snap sends Yuuri further and further into bliss, his hands gripping Victor’s biceps as he leans up to kiss the soft plush lips, reddened and swollen from their previous use.

Bodies aching and begging for release, Yuuri’s hand ghosts over his chest, finding his cock to stroke it, eyes on Victor’s. Silver hair sticks to the sweat on his forehead as he keeps thrusting into Yuuri, driving him mad with bliss. He didn’t want it to end yet, though, and he could see Victor’s breath hitch and begin sputtering as he stuttered Yuuri’s name over and over.

Like he could read Yuuri’s mind, Victor released Yuuri legs to wrap around his waist, using the strength to flip their positions. The emptiness of Victor’s cock pulling out in the turn make Yuuri pout, but looking down at Victor disheveled, panting and wanting brings the heat back to Yuuri’s center.

Lube in hand, he drizzles some over himself, letting the extra slick his fingers as he watches Victor open his legs, inviting. Yuuri dips a finger in, sliding easily. He cocks a brow quizzically at Victor who huffs a laugh between moans.

“Like I said, you are too much of a temptation.” Victor groans out as the second finger slides in, stretching the skin slightly as Victor lets out a breathy whine. “Y-Yuuri!” he breaks up Yuuri’s name as his fingers find Victor’s prostate curling his fingers to massage it over and over again.

Victor lets out a loud gasp and a pout as Yuuri pulls his fingers out, adding a bit more lube before he slides between Victor’s legs. He teases Victor’s opening with the tip of his cock, the head straining with desire at the thought of being buried in Victor. A few dedicated short jabs and Yuri is completely in, the warmth overwhelming all sensation as he begins to pump. Pulling in and backing out, his hands skimming over Victor’s muscular thighs. Victor folds into the pleasure, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he arches his back to Yuuri’s rhythm of passion until all that’s left is the sound of wet smacks of the hips and Victor’s lewd shouts of Yuuri’s name over and over.

“Yu-Yuuri… I’m-close...” Victor pants, his cock twitching as it flops against his stomach between them. Yuuri doesn’t want to come this way, he wants to feel Victor one more time, to have this sin drive into him until he reaches oblivion. He hears a faint protest as Yuuri pulls out, easily silenced as he climbs over Victors lap. “Oh, Yuuri…damn…” Victor sighs, in awe, as Yuuri sits down on Victor’s cock in one movement. “You’re amazing!” Victor cries as his head leans back, Yuuri’s hips rolling over his lap, riding up and down his dick and Yuuri’s split open.

Hands dig into Yuuri’s thighs as he bounces up and down, rounding around to grab at the plump roundness of his ass; Victor meeting him with thrusts from beneath. Each time it’s electrifying, his prostate abused on Victor’s cock as he sinks onto it again, the fullness overwhelming his sensations. Yuuri gasps into each roll, every pounding a breath of beauty bursting inside him until he can’t take anymore. He feels Victors hand wrap around his cock, pumping to the rhythm as Victor shakes beneath him, writhing in the pleasure of being inside Yuuri.

The heat coiled inside Yuuri snaps as he cries, his come spilling in strings of pearls over Victor’s hand and stomach as his body jolts from the fire blazing inside. Victor gives a few more pumps until he feels the come shooting inside him, the sticky fluid seeping out as Victor keens under him. 

Yuuri’s body still thrums with the remnants of his climax as Victor comes back in, warm wet towel in hand, “Wow! Yuuri! You really got into the role!” Victor beamed, snuggling the top of Yuuri’s head as he wipes over Yuri’s stomach with smooth, soft movements.

“Victor…” Yuuri whines, the flush returning to his cheeks.

The excitement is brimming over as Victor continues, bouncing on the bed as he gestures wide and open. “Did you have a backstory? What was it? Let me guess…:”

“Victor.”

Victor smiles adoringly, his eyes full of love, “Okay, Yuuri…my cute little missionary. Thank you for indulging me. You’re a good husband.”

Yuuri’s rubs his toes together “It was… fun. When did you think of it?”

“When we first saw that show! I couldn’t get it out of my mind!” Victor says, sitting back against the pillows as he swings his arm wide, inviting Yuuri to snuggle in.

“I know… you wouldn’t stop singing it.”

“You sang along once or twice… we even did the show number when you were drunk!” Victor laughs heartily as he speaks, wrapping his arm over Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Don’t remind me! Some things are better left unsaid!” Yuuri laments, his arms flailing in protest.

The quiet falls over both as they relax into the afterglow, only hearing the feint pats of paws of Makkachin somewhere outside the door. Victor kisses Yuuri’s forehead, nuzzling the top. “Mhm. Neh, Yuuri."

“Hmm?”

“The light switch…” he says, pointing to the lamp on the other side of the bed.

“Yeah?” Yuuri asks.

“Will you turn it off?”


End file.
